Glory's Beginning
Wings Of Fire (Glory’s Beginning) A fanfiction by: QueenGlory12345 Wet tree branches slapped Flora’s face as she frantically tried to fly to the Rainwing hatcheries as the three moons shone brightly down on her, lighting her way. She kept as quiet as a mouse, careful not to wake the other Rainwings. She tried to control the colors trying to burst upon her scales. It’s time! It’s the brightest night! It’s hatching! Flora had no way of knowing if her dragonet was going to be a male or a female Rainwing. She decided she would love it either way. Finally she caught a glimpse of the three hatcheries that lay in a clearing in the middle of the village. Her heart pounded with excitement. She remembered the day she had laid her egg. She had been clutching her egg and flying away from the village, before they could take it away from her. They didn’t force them to keep their eggs in there, but it was some sort of unspoken rule that you had to. Then when the dragonets hatched, they would go to the nursery, and the parents would never get to see them again, unless they did the venom test. Flora clenched her jaw and flew down to the giant egg-shaped enclosures. She had put her egg in the third enclosure, right near the edge. She had checked on it everyday, to make sure she knew where it was when it hatched. She heard the sound of eggs cracking. Flora took a breath. Once the dragonet was hatched, she would take it away, away from everyone, to raise it on her own, so that it would never have to be like these dragons, who did nothing but sleep. No, her dragonet was going to be strong, stronger than them. She peered inside at the corner where she had nestled her egg. Instead of a wide-eyed dragonet, ready for her to raise, she saw nothing. Nothing? She thought, confused. Then she realized. Her egg was gone. Someone took it. Thrusting her head inside until it was nearly stuck, she looked again. Still nothing. Who… who would TAKE A HELPLESS DRAGONET?! Her eyes grew wider than the three moons themselves. She was filled with sorrow and rage. She threw her head back and screamed out of pure hatred for the dragon who had taken her precious dragonet. She screamed so loud that everyone in the village woke up. Her scream echoed off of the large trees, in which a Seawing was trying desperately to hide. Clutching the stolen Rainwing egg to his chest, he flapped his wings in fast flight, trying to make it to the mountain. Where we’ll be safe. He thought. Under the mountain, a heated fight was starting. Crack. Crack. Crack. The tiny eggs were moving. Five of them, to be exact. One jet black, one blood red, one sea-blue, one pale gold, and one with multiple colors swirling around on the shell. They were all in a nest. A large Skywing, Kestrel, growled. She tapped the multi colored shell with disgust written all over her face. “The Rainwings?” She bellowed at a Seawing standing in a corner. “Out of all the possible tribes you picked the Rainwings?” She shook her head. “I thought you knew better, Webs.” Webs glared at her. “They don’t watch their eggs. It’s was the easiest to steal. We had to have five dragonets. That’s what matters the most.” He said, glancing at the eggs. A giant Sandwing limped forward and hissed at Webs. “But the Rainwings?” He said with hatred. “Dune, you know that they killed all of the Skywing eggs. What was I supposed to do?” Dune lept at him. “You were supposed to get an egg from a decent tribe!” He roared at him. “Stop!” Webs shouted, flinging him off. “They’re hatching!” Inside an egg, a dragonet was trying hard to kick out of the hard enclosure that was surrounding her. She couldn’t think yet, but she knew in her tiny heart that something was wrong. She sensed danger. Outside of the shell she could hear shouts. “No! Stop him! Stop the Mudwing! He’s trying to kill them!” A dragon was screaming. The dragonet’s heart beat faster and she kicked as hard as she could at the top of the shell with her tiny hind legs. Crack! Everything went still. The tiny Rainwing blinked her big green eyes in the torchlight and looked around. A large Skywing was wrestling with a small Mudwing dragonet as he tried to climb over her. Her egg was still in a nest, where three other eggs remained unbroken. But just as she looked at the blue egg, it shattered open, revealing a fierce-looking female Seawing who looked at her and tilted her head, clearly puzzled, as if she wasn’t entirely sure why she was there. On the left side of the cave were two large dragons, a Seawing and a Sandwing, who were arguing and hissing at each other. Then the other two eggs popped open. First the jet-black one, revealing a smart-looking Nightwing, and then the pale golden one, which revealed a small golden Sandwing. The large dragons stopped quarreling and looked towards the little Rainwing, who’s colors were shifting through her scales excitedly. Even the tiny Mudwing stopped struggling and looked at her with big, brown eyes. The Skywing stepped forward and glared at her in the dim light, squinting her eyes as if the dragonet was hideous to look at. “Well, that’s that.” She spat. “I guess now we can’t change anything that has happened.” The large Sandwing came to the dragonet’s side and looked at her with his bottomless black eyes. “Look at her. She’ll be lazy and worthless, just like the rest of her tribe. I say we throw her off the edge of this cliff and we never have to worry about her again.” He growled, lashing his poisonous tail furiously. The Seawing stepped in front of the Rainwing dragonet. “No.” He said firmly. “We need five dragonets. No less. This dragonet was born on the brightest night. She’s our only chance. Maybe the prophecy will come true with a Rainwing too.” He said hopefully. “Fat chance.” The Sandwing hissed, but stepped away in defeat. The Seawing and the Sandwing walked towards the other dragonets, observing their every scale, every claw. Only the Skywing remained, her eyes fixed the small dragonet in a cold stare, lashing her red and gold tail against the hard ground, her face the color of molten lava. Her claws twitched as if she would like to leap forward and break the little Rainwing’s neck. She was on the verge of doing so before the Seawing let out a shout. “We have to name them!” He said. “Fine.” The Sandwing said in agreement. “Quit being so excited. You’re acting just like a Rainwing.” The Skywing hissed. The Seawing pointed at the colorful dragonet. “Her name should be Glory.” He said. The Skywing snorted. “How about Worthless? Or Lazy?” The Skywing said, attempting to hit the Rainwing over the head with her tail. The Seawing glared at her. “Okay, okay. That Seawing’s name should be Tsunami.” She said, nodding in the dragonet’s direction. The Seawing jumped out of her egg and puffed out her chest, obviously proud of her new name. “That one will be Starflight, and that one will be Sunny, since her scales are the wrong color.” The Sandwing said, motioning towards the black one, then the small golden one. The small Sandwing dragonet squeaked in delight. “This one should be Clay.” The Seawing said, looking at the Mudwing, who was busy stuffing food into his mouth from the huge pile that was located near the giant nest. He looked up quickly, and as if he was worried they were going to steal his food, he piled it all up and sat on it. The Rainwing dragonet observed this scene. Colors shifted through her scales while the Sandwing and the Skywing glared at her. She sat down uncomfortably. The Mudwing dragonet looked at her sympathetically, and rolled a mango to her from the other side of the cave. As if a mango would fix everything. But nevertheless, she was hungry. Glory accepted the mango gratefully and started peeling it expertly with her long claws. She couldn’t think in sentences, but somehow she knew that she would not like spending her life here, with these dragons who hated her. She sighed, colors of brown eating up all the other beautiful colors in her scales. She started eating the mango. This was going to be a long life. Once all the guardians were in their cave talking, Tsunami edged her way to where Glory was sitting sullenly. “Psst!” She whispered. “Hey! You!” Glory turned her head and looked at her. “Hi.” She said half heartedly. “Can I sit here?” Tsunami asked. Glory nodded her head and Tsunami plopped down beside her. “Why do they hate me so much?” Glory blurted out. She covered her mouth. Her shout echoed in the dark cave. Oops. Glory thought. That was louder than I expected. The other dragonets turned to look at her. Tsunami thought hard. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “They don’t seem to hate the rest of us.” Glory sighed. “Thanks for the comfort.” She said dully. Tsunami nudged her with her diamond-blue snout. “Come on. You wouldn’t be here unless they needed you, right? It’s not the end of the world if the grumpy Skywing doesn’t like you.” She smiled and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Or maybe she’s just jealous because you’re SUPER DUPER pretty and she’s not.” Glory had to stifle a giggle. She smiled at Tsunami. “Thanks. You’re really nice.” Glory said, the colors in her scales turning back to purple and yellow. “You too! Do you wanna be friends?” Tsunami asked her, looking at her with friendly sapphire eyes. “Sure!” Glory exclaimed. She stood up, wobbling slightly as she tried to gain balance and control over her body. Tsunami poked her constantly-changing scales with a curved claw. “Hey! That’s REALLY cool! How do you do it? Do you think I could do it?” She held up an arm and closed her eyes, obviously concentrating. She opened her eyes and sighed mournfully at the blue color. Glory laughed at her expression. “I think it’s a Rainwing thing.” She said, turning the same color as Tsunami to demonstrate. Tsunami pouted but soon her broad smile stretched across her face once more. Glory returned her smile, grinning at her while colors splattered all over her scales. Maybe life under the mountain wouldn’t be so bad after all. 2 Years Later… Glory sat on a rocky ledge, reading about Rainwings from her least favorite scroll. According to this, they were lazy and useless. Glory’s fists clenched. “Oh no, are you reading the scroll about Rainwings again?” Starflight observed from the doorway, smirking. “Because you have the I’m-going-to-kill-whoever-wrote-this-scroll face on.” Glory blinked at him. “I do not make that face.” She protested. “Yes, you do.” Tsunami said from the other rock ledge. “Fine. It’s just-everyone describes my tribe as lazy. But I know that they aren’t like that. They can’t be like that.” Glory said, frustrated. “I’m sure they aren’t.” Starflight said convincingly, sitting down next to her. “I can’t relate. All the scrolls say my tribe is amazing and strong.” Tsunami said smugly. “Sure they do.” Starflight said, rolling his eyes at her. “I heard your tribe smells like fish and is egotistical. Completely out of character, right Tsunami?” Tsunami gave him a playful shove, almost sending him and Glory tumbling off the ledge. “Hey!” Starflight whimpered. “That hurt!” Glory nudged him with her snout. “Oh of course it did, you big baby.” She smirked. “I’m not a baby!” Starflight protested, rubbing his injured shoulder. “Uh huh.” Tsunami said unbelievingly. "Stop teasing!" Starflight pouted. "Okay, okay, go away. I'm studying." Glory pushed them both off the ledge. "Fine." They both grumbled. "Thanks. For, you know. Trying to cheer me up." Glory said thankfully. "You're welcome." Starflight said. Tsunami muttered and slunk out of the room. Starflight looked at Glory, as if he wasn't sure whether or not he should say what he was going to say. "You-you know I'm always here for you, right?" He said, clawing at the ground. Glory looked startled. ''Does... does he mean what I think he means? ''She thought. "What I mean is... I love you." Starflight said, looking into her eyes. Glory felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time: love. And she knew in her heart it was true. "I love you too." She said truthfully. Okay guys, I'll make more but tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! More coming soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)